


Дживс и большая политика

by Zavrja



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: M/M, Юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 22:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zavrja/pseuds/Zavrja
Summary: У каждого большого политика обязательно есть дворецкий...





	Дживс и большая политика

– Доброе утро, милорд, – проговорил Дживс, вплывая в Вустеровскую спальню с чайным подносом. – Сегодня у вас начинается новая жизнь, примите мои искренние поздравления в связи с этим знаменательным событием.

Потомок славного рода Вустеров издал страдальческое мычание и накрыл растрепанные кудри подушкой.

Но его верного камердинера это абсолютно не разжалобило. Дживс поставил поднос на прикроватный столик и распахнул шторы, впуская в комнату серенький рассветный туман.

– Милорд, вас ждут большие свершения. Прошу, поднимайтесь!

– Боже, Дживс, это твоё «милорд» ещё хуже приснопамятного «сэра»! – проныл Берти из-под подушки.

– Простите, милорд, но феодальный дух не позволяет обращаться к вам иначе.

– Пропади оно всё пропадом – и феодальных дух, и новая жизнь, и чёртово перство, внезапно свалившиеся на бедную Бертрамову голову. И чего это дяде Тому не жилось на белом свете? Вот уж оставил наследство родственничек, – пробормотал новоиспеченный барон, рывком усаживаясь на кровати.

Дживс бесшумно перемещался от шкафа к дивану, аккуратно выкладывая не нём парадное облачение молодого господина. Сам же господин уныло грыз тост с повидлом и жаловался на нелегкую судьбу аристократа:

– Нет, ну ты подумай, Дживс, как всё это быстро обернулось! Я и «мама» не успел сказать, как влип в историю, по сравнению с которой все мои помолвки кажутся детским лепетом. Вустер – член Палаты Лордов! За что мне такая напасть, Дживс? Да ребята в «Трутнях» если узнают, то здороваться со мной перестанут!

– Осмелюсь предположить, милорд, что в течение нескольких последующих лет многие из них составят вам компанию на заседаниях в Вестминстерском дворце, – проговорил Дживс проходясь бархоткой по и без того блестящим новым туфлям Берти. – Вы – лишь первая ласточка, милорд...

– Скорей уж домашний гусь в канун Рождества! Дживс, я не смогу. Не потяну! Ну какой из меня государственный муж? Я же выступать публично не умею – вспомни, чем закончилась та моя речь в школе для девочек!

– Не переживайте, милорд. Вы же знаете, что основная ваша работа будет состоять в том, чтобы чинно восседать на скамье и слушать речи других. Что при этом заперщается делать, милорд?

– Ковырять в носу, громко разговаривать, чесаться и грызть яблоки, – отбарабанил Берти.

– Прекрасно, милорд. А что не возбраняется?

– Смотреть в окошко, мечтать, крапать свои записки, играть в скраббл, «морской бой» и «крестики – нолики» с соседом.

– Великолепно, милорд. Видите, всё не так уж страшно. А если вам всё-таки придется держать речь перед Палатой?

– Надо найти нужную шпаргалку, – сказал Берти открывая папку и перебирая находившуюся в ней солидную пачку бумаг. – Что ты мне тут понаписал... Так, внешний курс страны, положение в колониях... Лига Наций... Германские репарации... Мммоё отношение к социализму... Права человека... Автомобилестроение, как динами... чего? А, динамично развивающася отрасль!

– Именно так, милорд. Просто читать с листа без запинки, милорд. Поверьте, вы станете самым талантливым молодым политиком в истории Британского парламентаризма – или моё имя не Реджинальд Дживс, милорд!

– О, Дживс, я верю в твои таланты, но скажи, зачем всё это мне?

– Это ваш долг перед страной и обществом. Ведь Вустеры никогда не бежали от него, не так ли, милорд? Вспомните хотя бы битву при Азенкуре, – проговорил Дживс, целуя своего нанимателя в висок. – Полагаю, пора начинать одеваться, милорд.

– О боже, Дживс, у тебя есть ответы на все вопросы. Ладно, тащи сюда эту дурацкую сбрую... Что это, Дживс, мантия? Ты что, хочешь, чтобы я показался в этом на улице?

– Её вы сможете надеть на месте, милорд...

**Вечером того же дня.**

– Ну, Дживс, могу тебе доложить, что быть политиком не уж и погано, – воскликнул Берти, едва ввалившись в двери своей квартиры. – Встретил кучу знакомых, некоторых сразу не узнал – какие-то они там чопорные, что твой сэр Родерик Глоссоп на званом обеде. Тёзка его Спод, например, здорово изменился. На заседании, конечно, было безумно скучно, но я всё время думал о тебе, так что как-то это дело пережил.

Дживс, помогавший молодому господину снять пальто, обвил его шею руками. Пальто соскользнуло на пол. Вскоре за ним последовали мантия, пиджак и сорочка. После пылкого приветствия на Берти остались лишь полурасстегнутые брюки, а Дживс был избавлен от фрака и бабочки.

– В общем, поначалу было совсем невесело, – продолжил через некоторое время Берти. – Но потом, Дживс! Оказалось, что у них там есть что-то типа клуба для своих. Прямо в Вестминстере, он же здоровенный, как целый квартал. Что там у них происходит, старина! «Трутням» такой разгул и не снился – все эти пожилые парни резвятся как дети. Играют в бильярд крокетными клюшками, режутся в дартс, причем, вместо мишени у них там портрет Ленина! То и дело кто-то проигравшийся в карты вгромождается на стол и блеет козой или пляшет канкан! Кстати, в большой моде там русская карточная игра «В дурака». Представляешь, Дживс, у русских в колоде всего 36 карт! Очень сложная игра, я так и не понял правил. Зато обучил лордов булочковому пинг-понгу. Один из них сказал: «У нас подросла блестящая смена, господа». В общем, первый день прошёл неплохо, Дживс. Если и дальше так будет, политика, пожалуй, начнет доставлять мне удовольствие.

– Рад это слышать, милорд.

– Только вот знаешь, чего я так и не понял, Дживс?

– Любопытно будет узнать, милорд.

– Когда все эти лоботрясы успевают узнавать текущее положение дел в стране, писать доклады, ну, в общем, заниматься своим лордским делом? В сессионном-то зале добрая половина Палаты Лордов храпела как канонерский полк, а остальные резались в «морской бой». Однако у каждого – у каждого, Дживс! – припасена такая вот толстая папочка, а в ней целые тома умных мыслей...

Камердинер негромко прокашлялся.

– Видите ли, милорд... У каждого из лордов есть свой камердинер.

– Ну, это ясно! И что же, Дживс?

– А то, милорд, что вся большая политика этой страны делается в клубе «Подсобник Ганимед». Вы и ваши, гм, коллеги, всего лишь наши делегаты, милорд. Эта традиция насчитывает не одну сотню лет, с тех пор как лучшие умы страны поняли, что аристократия не вполне может управлять Британией самостоятельно...

– А что ж вы сами-то туда не пойдете, если вы в своем «Ганимеде» такие умные? – поинтересовался Берти с обидой в голосе.

– В этом нет необходимости, милорд. За возможность пройти в Палату общин, нужно бороться всю жизнь, а наши хозяева нередко попадают в Верхнюю палату без труда, по праву наследования титула. Камердинеры же занимаются тем, чем им должно заниматься – помогать своим нанимателям. Феодальный дух превыше всего, милорд, – чинно произнес Дживс.

– Вот мне только что показалось, или ты действительно улыбнулся, Дживс?

– Полагаю, показалось, милорд.

– Понятно, значит точно улыбнулся, хитрюга. И, конечно, о том, что ты мне только что рассказал, никому знать не следует?

– Я бы попросил вас сохранять конфиденциальность, милорд.

– Ладно, старина, даю тебе слово Вустера! Пойдем-ка в постель, я чертовски устал от всех этих политических штук.

– Пойдемте, милорд.

– Дживс, хватит меня так называть! Ты что, не видишь, что чёртова мантия валяется на полу?

– Хорошо, пойдемте, сэр.

– Ну, вот так-то лучше. Как в добрые старые времена, а, Дживс?

– Как в добрые старые времена, сэр.


End file.
